The Kitten
by Kiki Morte
Summary: When Kloppman finds a stray kitten, will the boys be allowed to keep it?


Shot: Hey, this is another one-shot of humor from my deranged mind. This comes from the fact that I want a kitty but I'm not allowed to get one because of my grandmother. Oh well, thems the breaks. This is dedicated to the great writer Studentnumber 24601, AKA, B, her story "Stray" gave me the idea for this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the kitty in the story. He's just a figment of my imagination.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kloppman walked down the street towards the LH. A small bag in his hand overflowing with apples and other fruits. Kloppman was in his own little world of thought when a small sound, like a cry, broke him out of it. Kloppman turned his head towards the sound. Another cry came from down an alley. He quickly and carefully walked down the alley till he reached the brick wall at the end. A cry sounded from his right side, behind a trash can. Kloppman nudged the can away and saw a small black and tan striped kitten. The kitten cried again and Kloppman's heart melted. Kloppman spoke quietly to it, "Hi there, little one. Are you all right? Do you have a home?"

The kitten walked over to him and nudged his leg. Kloppman picked him up, "I guess not. Well, I normally don't allow pets in the LH but you remind me so much of the boys that I'm sure they won't object to having you around." 

Kloppman walked back to the LH. The bag in his hand and the kitten snuggled in his jacket. He reached the LH and walked inside. The boys were inside sitting on the floor and stairs. Race was at the top of the stairs with Jack, Mush, and Blink so they couldn't see what everyone else saw. Kloppman dropped the bag on the counter and pulled the kitten out of his jacket. He announced to the boys closest to him, "I'd like you boys to meet your newest housemate."

Snoddy walked over and petted the kitten, "So what's his name, Kloppman?"

Kloppman paused, "I don't know yet."

Specs looked at the kitten, "He kinda looks like the tigers I used to see in my books."

Itey asked, "Can we call him that? Can we call him Tiger?"

Kloppman smiled, "Yes Itey we can call him Tiger."

Suddenly a sneeze sounded from atop the stairs. Jack leaned over, "Hey Race you sick?"

Race shook his head, "Nah, Cowboy. I'm fine."

Kloppman called up to them, "Race come down here and let me see you."

Race plodded down the stairs, sneezing three more times before hitting the bottom. Kloppman placed his palm on Race forehead, "Well no fever. That's good. So Race when did this sneezing fit start."

Race shrugged, "Before when you entered the room."

Tiger walked along the counter. He walked up to Racetrack and nudged his head against Race's arm. Race started to pet him, sneezing at the same time. Kloppman watched all this with interest. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Race do me a favor and go upstairs with Jack."

Race shrugged, "Ok Kloppman."

Race and Jack headed upstairs into the bunkroom. They sat talking about the poker game against the Queens newsies next week and about Race's day at the tracks. Ten minutes later Kloppman came upstairs. He asked Race, "Have you sneezed since you came up here?"

Race thought about it before answering, "No I haven't."

Kloppman nodded, "Just as I thought. Racetrack Higgins you're allergic to cats."

Race started nodded, then stopped and asked, "What's allergic mean?"

Kloppman gave a half laugh and said, "Allergic means that whenever you're around an animal or thing that you are allergic to you start to sneeze."

Race smiled, "That explains why when I was little, whenever my neighbors cats came into our apartment I started to sneeze. Well, that means that Tiger can't stay doesn't it."

Kloppman thought about it. Suddenly a loud "NO" echoed from the doorway. Everyone newsie in the LH had heard what Race said. Skittery stepped forward, "Kloppman you can't take Tiger away."

Kloppman spoke, "How about Tiger stays inside my office and never comes up to the bunkroom or into the common area? Would that be ok Race?"

Race nodded, "Probably. I like that idea."

All the newsies started cheering and thanking Race. Then they all trooped downstairs and into Kloppman's office, where Tiger sat lounging on Kloppman's chair. Race stayed in the common area playing cards with some while the other's played with Tiger in the office.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: So what did y'all think about that? *Shouting and crying* I want a kitten. I was gonna name him Tiger too. Not fair. *Stops shouting but still crying* please review and make me happy even though I can't have a kitten. Please no flames, that would just make me sadder and I need cheering up since my grandma won't let me have a kitty even thought they are free. Bye bye.


End file.
